Learning To Fly, Aprendendo a Voar
by Thay.Snape
Summary: Quando o amor vos fizer sinal, segui-o; ainda que os seus caminhos sejam duros e escarpados. E quando as suas asas vos envolverem, entregai-vos; ainda que a espada escondida na sua plumagem vos possa ferir". Resumindo: O amor de Jasmine e Severus Snape.
1. Apresentação

**

* * *

****APRESENTAÇÃO:**

**✖Nome:** Learning To Fly - Aprendendo a Voar.

**✖Autoria:** Thaiana Melo (eu ^.^)

**✖Outras Fics:** Um Dia, Um Adeus.

**✖Tipo:** Long-Fic (com alguns trechos de Song-Fic).

**✖Shipper:** SS/PO.

**✖Gênero:** Geral/Romance.

**✖Censura/Classificação:** Livre. Caso mude de idéia, aviso.

**✖Período:** Hogwarts (contemporânea a Harry Potter) e Pós-Hogwarts.

**✖Personagens Principais:** Jasmine Gerrard; Anita Lewis; Remo John Lupin e Severo Prince Snape. Outros como Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Rony Weasley, Sirius Black, etc., serão sutilmente mencionados no decorrer da história.

**✖Disclaimer:** A maioria dos personagens e lugares presentes nesta Fic é de propriedade de J. K. Rowling, e não há interesses financeiros da minha parte na criação desta. É apenas para entretenimento de seus futuros leitores.

**✖Frase/Resumo:** "Quando o amor vos fizer sinal, segui-o; ainda que os seus caminhos sejam duros e escarpados. E quando as suas asas vos envolverem, entregai-vos; ainda que a espada escondida na sua plumagem vos possa ferir".

* * *

**PERSONAGENS:**

**✖Jasmine Gerrard (Mine):** Dezesseis anos, loira, dona de um par de olhos verdes, filha de dois Aurores do Ministério. Aluna da Grifinória, suas matérias favoritas são Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. A característica mais marcante dela é o jeito meigo e sereno. Chama a atenção dos Professores pela inteligência e aplicação; e dos garotos por sua determinação.

**✖Anita Lewis (Any):** Dezesseis anos, simpática, olhos e cabelos castanhos. Melhor amiga de Jasmine, mestiça (tem pai bruxo e mãe trouxa). Grifinória, habilidosa em Herbologia e Feitiços. Sincera, brincalhona, bem-humorada, pacificadora e ótima conselheira. Apaixonada por Simas Finnigan.

(**N/A:** Acho que não se fará preciso caracterizar aqui detalhadamente o Remo e o Sevie, já que eles não são personagens criados, são apenas remodelados. Na questão física, não houve/haverá muitas mudanças, agora na questão amorosa e sentimental, os comportamentos poderão surpreender a quem lê – e a quem escreve também, por que não? *risos* –. Não chegarão a ser extremos OOC, mas poderemos ver um Severo Snape provando que é capaz de amar e lutar pelo que sente, ao invés de sofrer calado e estar sem sentir o quanto é bom amar e ser correspondido).

* * *

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

(**N/A¹:** Amados, esta é minha primeira Fic. Espero que a história lhes interesse e que vocês gostem do meu trabalho como autora, afinal, escrever sobre o que se gosta é bom, e quando o seu trabalho é recompensado, é ainda mais prazeroso). Aceito críticas tanto positivas quanto negativas, desde que sejam sinceras e construtivas).

(**N/A²:** Caso haja algum erro que passe despercebido, peço desculpas desde já, não tenho um beta-reader, ou seja, a missão fica ainda mais complicada. Se virem qualquer grande falha de contexto, não hesitem em me avisar, para que não aconteça de novo).

(**N/A³:** Quem quiser fazer críticas, dar sugestões (caso não queria fazê-las no tópico), ou apenas manter contato comigo, pode adicionar meu MSN thathy_elano hotmail . com; enviar um e-mail para gmail . com; e/ou usar o próprio Orkut*).

* * *

***Meu Perfil:**  
http : //www . orkut . com /Main#?uid=7798120649183233445

***Meu Perfil fake:**  
http : //www . orkut . com/ Main#?uid=1051547806016645164

* * *


	2. Cap, I No Começo: O Fim

**CAPÍTULO I – No Começo: O Fim.**

Jasmine era aluna da Grifinória, findava-se seu sexto e penúltimo ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. No Castelo, era feita a última Celebração daquele ano letivo que era o último de Harry, Rony, Hermione, Neville e tantos outros alunos que se despediam da Escola.

A maioria dos estudantes, quase todos homens (as meninas ainda lotavam os dormitórios terminando de se arrumar), conversava euforicamente no Salão Principal. Jasmine ainda não tinha ido para lá, esperava por Anita, que ainda estava decidindo que sandália calçaria e o penteado a usar no cabelo.

Jasmine, entretanto, já estava pronta. Adotava um vestido escarlate com caimento e ajustes perfeitos à sua silhueta, a maquiagem escolhida realçava ainda mais seus luminosos olhos verdes. O par de Jasmine era Olívio Wood, capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, o namorado que ela tinha desde o quinto ano.

– Vamos, Anita, já está ficando tarde! Você está ótima assim, amiga.

– Ótima? Eu estou horrível! – exclamou Anita, frente ao espelho, olhando para a imagem da amiga sorrindo lá refletida.

– Sabe que não, Any. – comentou Jasmine sincera – Venha cá, me deixe fazer algo em seu cabelo, se não estiver agradando, é só dizer. – disse, pegando a varinha. – Esqueceu que podemos usar magia? – completou risonha.

– Mine, você é um gênio!

Jasmine usou um feitiço não-verbal apontando a varinha para o cabelo de Anita, arrumando o cabelo castanho da amiga de forma exuberante.

– Veja no espelho e diga o que achou.

– Amiga, ficou perfeito. – disse Anita, aproximando-se de Jasmine e envolvendo-a em um abraço.

– Falta mais alguma coisa? – questionou Jasmine.

– Acho que não. – começou Anita, levantando um pouco o vestido para olhar os pés – Bem... Não gostei muito desta sandália, mas ela não será notada, o vestido é longo. – disse, dando uma piscadela para a amiga.

– Pois é, como terminou, vamos descer. O Diretor já deve até ter anunciado tudo, inclusive! O Olívio e o Simas devem estar preocupados, esperando por nós.

As duas apressaram-se e andavam o mais rápido que seus vestidos e calçados de salto-alto permitiam e partiram para o Salão Principal.

A primeira pessoa que notaram foi o Diretor, que se preparava para saudar a todos.

– Olha, amiga, que sorte! Chegamos bem na hora. – disse Anita, ainda ofegante devido à "corrida" dos dormitórios ao Salão.

Jasmine apenas riu e direcionou os olhos até a mesa dos Professores. Notou que Lupin a fitava hipnotizado, mas... Ele não era o único: Sim, Severo Snape também estava admirando a imagem dela, ainda sim com a feição de sempre, sério e irredutível.

Encabulada com a situação, tratou, logo, de desviar o olhar dos dois e voltá-lo para o Diretor.

– Olá meus jovens, peço a atenção de todos. – começou – É com muito prazer que dou início a esta Cerimônia, que nada mais é que a última comemoração deste ano letivo. Todos esperamos que se divirtam e aproveitem bem o que está por vir. – após uma breve pausa, Dumbledore continuou – Só peço que não exagerem na Cerveja Amanteigada e na comida, não queremos que a Ala Hospitalar esteja cheia logo cedo, queremos? – disse o sempre bem-humorado Diretor, arrancando risadas dos presentes.

Os pares logo se formavam. Olívio arrebatou Jasmine com um sorriso. Ela, timidamente, retribuiu.

– Você está linda, minha princesa. – começou Olívio, depositando um beijo na mão direita de Jasmine.

– Obrigada. – respondeu de maneira delicada.

– Quer dançar comigo? – indagou o Grifinório.

Jasmine apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Direcionaram-se para o local onde outros casais já desfrutavam da música lenta para ficarem mais próximos.

Perto deles estavam Anita e seu par dançando (ou, pelo menos, tentando).

Anita Lewis era uma inseparável amiga de Jasmine. Conhecem-se desde o primeiro ano e, desde então, nunca mais pararam de andar juntas. Tinha um talento impagável para fazer todos rirem, mesmo nas situações mais adversas.

O seu par era Simas Finnigan, também da Grifinória. Ele vinha insinuando interesse por ela desde o ano anterior, mas nunca foi direto ao ponto. O máximo que conseguiu foi convidá-la a ser o seu par no Baile (o que, convenhamos, já foi um bom começo).

– Ai, Simas, cuidado com o meu pé!

– De-desculpe, Anita, não tenho muito talento para isso, sabe? – respondeu o Grifinório envergonhado.

– É, acho que já deu para perceber. – disse ela, visivelmente desapontada, mas deixando um sorrisinho escapar entre os lábios – É melhor pararmos de dançar por um instante. Por que não pega algo para nós?

– Está bem, já volto, Any. – falou Simas.

– Espero você aqui. – respondeu.

Enquanto sua amiga aguardava a volta do par, Jasmine e Olívio, até então, dançavam em silêncio.

– Olívio, posso perguntar uma coisa?

– Sim, claro, o que quiser. – respondeu, presenteando Jasmine com um beijo na testa.

Estas foram as primeiras palavras dos dois desde que começaram a valsar.

– Este é o seu último ano na Escola e...

– Ah, era isso. Eu já supunha que uma hora você ia me perguntar sobre o assunto... – falou Olívio, interrompendo Jasmine – O que vai acontecer com o nosso relacionamento depois de eu sair de Hogwarts, não é? – finalizou.

– Sim. – respondeu timidamente, abaixando a cabeça.

– Eu não queria terminar com você, sempre me encantei com seu jeito, Mine. Você é a menina mais interessante que conheci. E o principal: eu a amo. – disse, pondo os dedos no queixo de Jasmine, pedindo para que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

– Eu gosto muito de você também, Olívio. Só não sei o que está dando em mim.

– Não sente mais amor por mim, não é? – indagou, segurando mais firme a mão dela – Eu vou entender caso queira terminar, mas confesso que sentirei muito a falta do seu carinho. – completou.

– Olívio, também sentirei sua falta, mas acho melhor nos separarmos. Peço desculpas se não tenho sido a namorada que você esperava que eu fosse, só não quero perder a sua amizade, por favor.

– Não diga isso, você não tem culpa. Fique tranqüila, não perderá a minha amizade, estarei sempre escrevendo para você e torço para que seja muito feliz, mesmo que não comigo – disse Olívio, claramente abalado – e sei que você será. Um futuro brilhante aguarda por você, sempre foi uma excelente aluna.

Jasmine era elogiada por toda a equipe de Professores da Escola (inclusive pelos Sonserinos) por seu desempenho singular. A única matéria que lhe deixava com mais dores de cabeça era Adivinhação (sendo que desde o terceiro ano, seu pior rendimento era um 'E', de Excede Expectativas).

Após o comentário de seu, agora, ex-namorado, Jasmine nada pronunciou, apenas abraçou-o apertado.

– Quer alguma coisa? Vou pegar Cerveja Amanteigada para nós. – disse ele, alguns instantes depois, afastando-se e interrompendo o abraço.

– Esperarei do outro lado do Salão, lá está mais vazio, será mais fácil para você me localizar.

– Por mim, tudo bem. Não demoro.

Enquanto se dirigia ao seu destino, Jasmine era cumprimentada por vários amigos elogiando-a e perguntando por Olívio. Além disso, despedia-se de alguns colegas do sétimo ano.

– Olá Mine, como você está? – disse Gina, surpreendendo Jasmine que estava caminhando distraída.

– Indo, amiga... – respondeu – E vocês dois? – questionou, olhando para Harry e Gina com os dedos das mãos entrelaçados – Vejo que estão muito felizes.

– Sim, completaremos dois meses de namoro semana que vem, não é maravilhoso? – Harry respondeu.

– Estamos felizes e, ao mesmo tempo, tristes, este é o último ano do Harry aqui. Você entende... – disse Gina, virando o rosto para olhar para o namorado.

– Minha hora de deixar o Castelo também está chegando, ano que vem será a nossa vez de nos despedirmos de Hogwarts. É tão difícil ficar longe de quem se ama, imagino o quanto será complicado para você passar mais um aqui sem a companhia do Harry. – comentou.

– Olhem só quem vem aí... – disse Harry risonho, cessando as palavras de Jasmine.

A bela e sorridente Hermione Granger e o desajeitado Ronald Weasley se aproximavam dos três em meio ao Salão lotado.

– Ah, oi Harry! Eu e a Mione estávamos pensando em ir para os Jardins caminhar um pouco, aqui está um tanto incômodo, há muita gente... Não querem vir conosco? – sugeriu Rony.

– Nossa, Mine, o seu vestido está belíssimo! Adorei a cor. – exclamou Hermione.

– O seu também está bem suntuoso, Mione.

– E, aí, vocês vêm ou não? – insistiu o ruivo.

Gina e Harry aceitaram prontamente e esperavam pela resposta de Jasmine.

– Bem, eu fiquei de esperar o Olívio aqui, ele foi pegar Cerveja Amanteigada para nós dois, já deve estar vindo.

– Então, nos já vamos para os Jardins. – disse Gina.

– Espero vê-los em breve. Se Olívio concordar, apareço lá fora e encontro com vocês. – disse.

– Tchau, Jasmine! – responderam em uníssono.

– Esperamos você lá! – disse Gina.

Ela apenas acenou, enquanto os via caminhar em direção à saída. Não tardou muito para que Olívio retornasse.

– Desculpe-me se demorei.

– Não há problema. Eu estava conversando, há pouco, com Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione. Eles foram aos Jardins, me convidaram para ir junto; eu disse que estava esperando por você.

– Ah, entendi. Bem, Mine – começou Olívio, após tomar o último gole de sua Cerveja Amanteigada –, eu estou um tanto cansado para ir aos Jardins. Prefiro ir ao Dormitório e tentar repousar um pouco. – finalizou.

– Tem certeza de que é cansaço mesmo? Estou achando que é outra coisa. – começou a loira, demonstrando incredulidade – Me parte o coração vê-lo assim, Olívio. Peço que me desculpe e repito que só não quero perder sua afeição ou que fique chateado comigo.

– Não, Jasmine, está tudo bem. Agora vou indo. – disse, ameaçando se retirar ao Dormitório, mas, de maneira repentina, virou-se para olhá-la nos olhos – Só que antes... Eu quero um último beijo. – sussurrou, inclinando-se lentamente para aproximar seus lábios dos dela.

Estavam muito próximos, Jasmine demonstrou total surpresa com tal atitude vinda dele. Hesitou, inicialmente, mas acabou se deixando levar pelos carinhos do Grifinório e beijou-o, em tom de despedida.

Olívio demonstrava urgência e paixão naquele beijo, ela podia perceber. Passou pela cabeça de Jasmine que aquela poderia ser a última cartada de Olívio para que ela não o deixasse.

Entretanto... Nem assim ele conseguiria fazê-la mudar de idéia, NADA a faria mudar de idéia. Jasmine estava decidida. Ao invés de Olívio decidir ir dormir, ela o fez antes.

Interromperam o beijo e ela resolveu, por fim, dirigir-se ao dormitório. Antes, deu-lhe um abraço apertado e ousou afastar-se, Olívio não a impediu.

Enquanto Jasmine andava em direção às escadas, olhou para trás e viu que Olívio ainda a admirava.

Conseguiu ler, de longe, nos beiços rosados dele um "Eu te amo!" que se perdeu no ar, o ambiente estava muito estrepitoso e ela não ouviu as palavras do ex-namorado, apenas viu o movimento de sua boca ao proferir aquelas palavras.

Subiu os degraus, então, decidida a não mais mirar para trás. Só queria dormir agora (tentar, ao menos), e refletir sobre a decisão que tomara momentos antes.

O que ela já esperava se concretizou: horas passaram-se e ela não conseguiu pregar os olhos. Estava deitada em sua cama; e pegou-se admirando fixamente a lua minguante que iluminava o ambiente.

– Jasmine, Jasmine, cheguei! Você está acordada? – exclamava Anita, interrompendo o silêncio que imperava sobre o quarto.

A loira levantou o tronco, demonstrando surpresa com o tom de voz eufórico da amiga.

– O que houve, Any? – questionou Jasmine, tentando reencontrar o seu raciocínio.

– Mine, você não vai acreditar... – começou Anita, sentando-se na cama da amiga – Ele me pediu em namoro! Não é o máximo?

– Não acredito... Sério? – perguntou Jasmine pasma.

– Sim, Mine, o Simas finalmente tomou coragem! – exclamou Anita sorridente.

– Fico felicíssima por vocês – disse Jasmine, pondo a mão no ombro da amiga –, o Simas é um bom rapaz, gosta de você e sei que você dele, também. Aproveite, porque um amor correspondido não é muito fácil de encontrar por aí, não é? – ponderou, demonstrando cumplicidade.

– Sem dúvidas, gosto muito do Simas. Uma pena é que logo no último dia dele na escola é que ele vem me fazer esse pedido. – começou – Não sei como vai ficar daqui para frente... – rematou, baixando os olhos para mirar as mãos.

Jasmine deu espaço à amiga, convidando-a a deitar-se com ela sob as cobertas. Sempre faziam isso quando compartilhavam segredos, principalmente, quando se tratava de garotos...

– Amiga, não é querendo desencorajar você ou desanimá-la, mas... Eu terminei com o Olívio hoje justamente por causa disso. Ia ser tão difícil namorá-lo assim. – principiou – Mas o motivo capital não foi esse...

– Como assim, Mine, o que houve? – questionou Anita espantada.

– Eu não sinto amor por ele, amiga, não queria vê-lo infeliz comigo, se é que me entende.

– Claro que entendo. – contestou – Mas o que ele te disse depois de você ter pedido isso a ele? – indagou.

– Olha – encetou, procurando bem as palavras a dizer –, ele disse que sentiria muito a minha falta, mas que continuaria torcendo para que eu fosse feliz, ainda que com outro homem.

– Muito gentil da parte dele. – comentou Anita – Isso não é muito comum aos homens de hoje. Ele demonstrou ser verdadeiro cavalheiro com essa atitude.

– Só quero que você não faça o mesmo que eu – alertou Jasmine, virando-se para olhar a Lua ainda cintilante no céu –, porque existe sentimento da sua parte, da minha para com o Olívio, não. – expôs Jasmine pensativa – Ah, ele é um rapaz espetacular, mas só o vejo com um grande amigo. Fiz questão de pedi-lo para que não deixássemos nossa amizade se perder depois do fim do relacionamento.

– Ele concordou com a idéia? – indagou Anita, demonstrando preocupação.

– Graças a Deus, sim. – disse, deixando escapar um suspiro de alívio e pondo de volta o olhar em Anita – Eu, verdadeiramente, me sentiria péssima caso ele reagisse de maneira contrária.

– Mas não reagiu. – Anita respondeu com um sorriso – Isso é o que importa, não é?

– Sem dúvidas. Inclusive assegurei que iria continuar escrevendo para ele, que garantiu fazer o mesmo.

– Vou escrever para o Simas também, isso só nos primeiros quinze dias de férias.

– Por quê? E no restante?

– Dã, eu sou uma anta mesmo, nem te contei!

– Vai, conta logo, mulher! – disse Jasmine ansiosa.

– Não precisarei mandar corujas com cartas e presentinhos para o Simas, visto que passarei com ele o restante do mês. – começou, alargando o sorriso da face – A família dele vai viajar para a Rússia, ele perguntou hoje no Baile se eu não queria ir junto... Não pude recusar!

– Uau, que máximo! É a chance ideal para você conhecer a família dele melhor, além de se divertir muito. A Rússia é um país fascinante... Sei que você vai amar!

– Não vejo a hora...

Já estava bem tarde. Assunto para as duas amigas Grifinórias não faltava, mas precisavam relaxar, teriam de acordar cedo no dia seguinte.

O Salão Principal estava praticamente vazio, quase todos os presentes já retornavam às suas acomodações e Salões Comunais de suas Casas. O Baile tinha sido uma realidade surpreendente para (quase) todos, que exclamavam pelos corredores que aquela tinha sido a festa mais magnífica de que já haviam participado desde que entraram na Escola.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO I**

* * *

**Notas do Capítulo I:**

¹: O nome do Capítulo "No Começo: O Fim" reflete a situação do término do namoro de Jasmine com Olívio Wood, que se dá logo no início da Fic, durante o baile realizado na Escola.

²: Olívio Wood estava sem último ano em Hogwarts. Na história verdadeira, ele havia terminado os estudos anteriormente, antes de Harry, não simultaneamente.

* * *

Para as minhas leitoras Seviemaníacas, aguardem, no Capítulo II teremos um Sevie bem mais presente, hein?

Espero que tenham gostado. *-*

Beijocas e **DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

Amo vocês! :)


	3. Cap II, Olá Férias Hogwarts, Até Logo

**CAPÍTULO II – Olá Férias; Hogwarts, Até Logo.**

O Baile marcaria o último dia integralmente a ser passado na Escola. Poucos eram os alunos e professores que passariam este período de recesso em Hogwarts. Jasmine e Anita, certamente, não ficariam. A loira atravessaria o período de férias com a família em Londres e a amiga passaria boa parte daquele mês na Rússia com o namorado, Simas Finnigan.

No dia seguinte ao da festa, adentraram no expresso de Hogwarts, e dirigiram-se às suas cabines. Dividiram uma com Gina, Harry, Rony e Hermione. Ao chegarem ao destino, Jasmine despediu-se deles e saiu.

Alguns alunos usavam a rede de Flu; os mais velhos aparatavam; outros eram esperados pelos familiares, que foi o caso de Jasmine. Ela havia marcado para encontrar com os pais em uma cafeteria trouxa perto dali, para sua surpresa, quando se dirigiu ao local combinado, deu de cara com Lupin conversando animadamente com seus pais.

– Ai meu Merlin... Nem fora de Hogwarts eu fico livre dessas situações... – falou para si, enquanto caminhava em direção a eles.

– Pai, mãe! Cheguei. – disse, sorrindo discretamente para eles – Bom dia, Professor Lupin. – completou, de modo tímido, olhando para o Maroto.

– Sente-se querida. – disse Michelle Gerrard, mãe de Jasmine.

O que ela não esperava é que o único lugar vago na mesa era um ao lado de seu Professor.

– Er, não... Estou bem, assim. Não vamos demorar... Vamos? – questionou.

– Bem, filha, acreditamos que não – começou o pai de Jasmine –, mas queremos conversar um pouco com você. – finalizou.

– Estávamos falando sobre você, o Remo fez questão de elogiá-la bastante. Como Diretor da Grifinória, ele se orgulha muito de seus logros, filha. – comentou Michelle.

– Nós também, é claro. – falou o pai.

– Gentileza sua me elogiar, Professor. – disse Jasmine.

– Não estou sendo gentil apenas, estou sendo justo. Você merece todo e qualquer elogio. É nossa melhor aluna, em todos***** os sentidos. – respondeu o Grifinório.

*****_Anh, ahn, alguém mais aí viu o duplo sentido? :B_

– Er, obrigada, Professor. – Jasmine ruborizou.

– Venha, sente-se ao meu lado. – disse, sorridente, pondo a mão sobre o assento próximo a ele – E, como não estamos na Escola, me chame de Remo, como já havíamos combinado. Está bem?

– Sim, Remo... – disse tímida, andando em direção à cadeira, sem olhar para Lupin.

– Filha, vai querer alguma coisa?

– Não, mãe, obrigada. Já tomei café-da-manhã na Escola.

– Mas isso já faz um tempo.

– Eu e seu pai pedimos um Cappuccino, o Remo um café expresso. Você não vai querer comer nem beber nada? – questionou, olhando para a loira.

– Não tenho fome...

– Você não gosta tanto de café com creme e raspas de chocolate, por que não pede? – sugeriu o Senhor Gerrard.

– Está bem, eu quero, sim. – aceitou, a contragosto.

O Senhor e a Senhora Gerrard, particularmente, conversaram sobre os planos para as férias. Remo, então, olhou para ela e sorriu. Jasmine corou novamente e disfarçou o olhar para um arranjo de flores sobre a mesa.

– São lindas, não? – comentou o Professor, pegando uma das flores e alocando-a na orelha esquerda dela, como enfeite aos cabelos loiros – Jasmins, como o seu nome bem sugere. Ficam lindas em você. – completou fascinado, sorrindo para ela. Jasmine não sabia como reagir, apenas abaixou a cabeça, sem reação.

Instantes depois, o pedido chega. Os quatro degustam seu café em silêncio. Silêncio este que foi interrompido por Steve Gerrard, pai de Jasmine, pedindo a conta.

Lupin despediu-se dos pais de Jasmine com um aperto de mão, dela com um beijo carinhoso no rosto e saiu do local.

Aparataram os três Gerrard juntos em sua casa, em Londres, o destino de Jasmine no restante das férias. Neste período de recesso, a loira dividia seu tempo entre os estudos para os NIEMs e trocar cartas com os amigos.

A primeira que recebeu fora de Anita:

_"Amiga,_

_Espero que você esteja aproveitando o recesso. Conte-me as novidades! Estas estão sendo as melhores férias que já tive em toda a minha vida. Não me lembro de ter me divertido tanto assim antes._

_Conheci meu irmão mais novo que nasceu enquanto eu estava na Escola, visitei algumas cidades trouxas na companhia dos meus pais. Sei que as férias só tendem a melhorar, não vejo a hora de viajar._

_Os primeiros dias aproveitei para estudar para os NIEMs, claro, me dedicando, principalmente, a Herbologia e Feitiços, minhas matérias favoritas. Já você deve estar devorando livros de Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que eu sei!_

_Todos os professores reconhecem sua inteligência e adoram você. Bem... Um não adora... TE AMA (nem preciso dizer de quem se trata, né? Um certo diretor, da nossa Casa, inclusive, caso você não lembre, Professor de DCAT...)._

_Está certo, calma, calma... Vou parar por aqui, caso contrário, posso me considerar uma Grifinória morta quando as aulas começarem *risos*! Você sabe que me orgulho demais de você._

_Estou com saudades das nossas conversas, das risadas, dos passeios em Hogsmeade e pelos Jardins da Escola. Só de pensar que o próximo será o nosso último ano em Hogwarts, já sinto uma dor iminente no coração._

Na próxima semana partirei para a Rússia com os Finnigan. Será perfeito passar todo esse tempo com o Simas e poder conhecer melhor a família dele! Fique tranqüila, estarei sempre contando novidades, todas as semanas para ser mais precisa.

_Só mais uma coisinha, não é querendo ser indiscreta (mas sendo)... O Olívio te mandou alguma corta? Se a resposta for afirmativa, quero saber de tudo! Sei que você está com saudades de mim (pouco convencida eu, né?)._

_Brincadeira, companheira, quem está sentindo falta de alguém aqui sou eu, e é de você e dos nossos papos até altas horas no Dormitório._

_Até a próxima carta!_

_Com carinho,_

_Anita Lewis."_

Pegou sua pena e um pergaminho, começou a redigir uma epístola em resposta a da amiga, desejando que ela se divertisse muito na viagem com o namorado, dizendo que, também, sentia saudades, sobre os estudos para os NIEMs, da volta para casa e expondo um detalhe, não menos importante: Olívio ainda NÃO lhe havia escrito cartas naquela primeira semana.

Mal encostou a pena no pergaminho, ouviu o ruído da conhecida coruja acinzentada que bicava, insistentemente, o cristal da janela do quarto.

Aproximou-se da vidraça, tirou o conteúdo preso à pata do animal, deu-lhe um pouco de comida, a coruja piou em agradecimento e saiu, apressadamente, logo desaparecendo das vistas dela.

A loira abriu o laço que envolvia a carta para ver seu conteúdo:

_"Jasmine,_

_Como havia dito, no dia do Baile, a você que escreveria, aqui está a carta que prova que eu não esqueci (nem esquecerei, claro) de você._

_Linda, estou sentindo a sua falta, como já era de se esperar, todavia, depois daquela noite em que terminamos o relacionamento, eu passei a entender melhor o que você quis dizer._

_Vi sinceridade em seus olhos e em cada palavra proferida por seus lábios que eu tive o devaneio de ter, um dia, beijado._

_Espero que as férias estejam sendo de muito bom proveito para você. Como eu te conheço bem, deve estar com uma pilha de livros a estudar para os NIEMs que estão por vir._

_Com a inteligência rara que tem, sei que será muito exitosa em qualquer rumo que desejar seguir, você merece, mais que qualquer outra pessoa, um futuro brilhante por todo seu esforço._

_Torço mais do que nunca por você. Precisando de qualquer coisa (livros, conselhos, dicas ou apenas companhia, talvez), já sabe que comigo pode contar._

_A propósito, tenho novidades: consegui entrar para o Ministério com função de Obliviador, vou trabalhar junto com seus pais e com meu pai também. Começo no próximo mês, estou mais do que apreensivo._

_Torça por mim!_

_LTAA,_

_Olívio Wood."_

Mine sentiu-se aliviada ao ler aquelas palavras. Olívio continuou o mesmo "fofo" de sempre com ela, mesmo que fossem apenas amigos.

Continuou a escrever a carta que enviaria para Anita. Por felicidade, não teve de recomeçar sua grafia, já que não havia chegado à parte em que falaria de Olívio.

Finalizou a mensagem expondo que o Grifinório dizia sentir falta da Escola e, sobretudo, dela; além de sua nova função no Ministério.

Finalizando a carta de Anita, era a vez de projetar uma resposta para o ex-namorado, evitando tocar no assunto "relacionamento acabado".

Focou-se, especialmente, em abordar sobre os estudos para os NIEMs e a preparação para o mestrado em poções, na Universidade alemã de Frankfurt, no ano posterior, uma das instituições mais renomadas do ramo.

Deu ao Grifinório, também, felicitações por ter se tornado novo Obliviador do Ministério, comentando, além disso, de sua alegria pelo cumprimento da promessa por parte dele, em nutrir contato.

A pedido da Senhora Gerrard, convidou os Wood, em seu nome, para a festa de aniversário de Michelle, a ser realizada na próxima sexta-feira.

No dia precedente ao da festa, Jasmine ocupou-se em ajudar a mãe com os preparativos. No fim da tarde do dia seguinte, tudo já estava impecavelmente organizado.

Os convidados começavam a chegar, ela estava encarregada de recebê-los e guiá-los à sala de estar, em que a mãe estava a esperar por todos, que dividiam-se entre amigos do Ministério, ex-colegas de Hogwarts e familiares. Os Wood foram alguns dos primeiros a chegar.

– Jasmine, está a fim de conversar um pouco? – sugeriu, de pronto, Olívio, apontando para o corredor ao lado, que estava vazio – gostaria de falar com você em particular.

– Olívio, sinto muito, acho que a conversa tardará um pouco a suceder. – disse firme – Ainda estou engajada na tarefa de recepcionar os convidados restantes. – finalizou.

Ele assentiu, beijou-lhe a bochecha e seguiu o caminho de seus pais para a sala.

Instantes após, chega seu Professor de DCAT, Remo Lupin, que a saúda com um sorriso e um beijo nas costas da mão direita, nunca deixando de mirar, docemente, os olhos da Grifinória.

Ela lhe oferece um sorriso contido e aponta o local ao qual deveria se dirigir para se juntar aos demais.

Passadas duas horas e meia desde o início da festa, Jasmine deduz que ninguém mais chegaria àquele horário. Já regia seu caminho à sala de estar, no meio do percurso, contudo, surpreende-se com o soar da campainha (bruxos usam campainha?).

"Quem será que chegaria numa hora dessas?", pensou, ao encaminhar-se até a porta.

Ao abri-la, a loira estremeceu de imediato, ao focalizar o sujeito alto, esguio e de nariz adunco prostrado do lado externo de sua residência. Permaneceu estacionada até o instante em que observou que a figura ainda não havia sido convidada e entrar.

"Nossa, onde está minha educação? Respira fundo, Mine, se acalme! Aja naturalmente!", refletiu.

"Como se fosse fácil.", rebateu mentalmente.

– Boa noite, Senhorita Gerrard. – o Professor Snape rompe o silêncio.

– Noite, Senhor. – respondeu com diligência – Desculpe-me pela demora. Entre, minha mãe está na sala. É só seguir à esquerda. – apontou – Fique à vontade.

Ela esperava uma resposta sarcástica vinda de Snape, ele, não obstante, apenas marcha na direção apontada por ela.

– Com licença. – falou polidamente.

– Pois não, Professor. – ponderou, dando um passo para trás, permitindo a entrada do Mestre de Poções.

Jasmine se permitiu notar que o Professor vestia um número de peças menor que o usual, gostou muito da visão que teve.

"Nossa, ele fica muito mais bonito e elegante assim.", anotou mentalmente.

Após a entrada de Severo, prosseguiu estática ao aspirar o marcante perfume amadeirado, que impregnava no ar daquele ambiente.

Quando acordou do transe, fechou a porta e pegou-se pensando na possível razão que levaria Snape a ter chegado tão tarde.

"É, o Professor Snape não parece ser do tipo de pessoa com uma vida social da mais ativas.", concluiu em pensamento, vendo esta como a explicação mais plausível.

Repentinamente, outra pergunta de sua mente a arrebatou. Ela nem sabia da proximidade de seu Professor com os pais dela.

"De onde ele os conhece?", refletiu.

"De Hogwarts, é claro...", respondeu mentalmente.

"Como isso seria possível? Sonserinos e Grifinórios nunca se deram muito bem. Isso é estranho demais para o meu gosto."

– Mine, ainda está esperando por alguém? – Olívio interrompe o emaranhado de dúvidas e respostas que imperavam na mente da loira. Por sinal, mais perguntas que contestações – Ou podemos conversar agora?

– Oh sim, Olívio, claro. – respondeu, ainda absorta em pensamentos – Venha comigo até a sala, preciso ver se minha mãe precisa de algo, daí conversamos. Tudo bem para você? – perguntou.

– Sim, sim, está ótimo. Vamos. – respondeu.

Jasmine tomou a dianteira, ele seguiu-a a passos largos no caminho até a sala de estar.

Ela foi, discretamente, ao encontro da mãe. Após a resposta negativa dela quando Jasmine perguntou se necessitava de algo, seguiu em direção a Olívio, dando-lhe um olhar afirmativo.

Ele puxou-a para o corredor tangente à sala, o que não escapou dos olhares curiosos de Lupin e de Snape, o último observou-a de maneira mais discreta.

Assim como no último baile, os primeiros instantes de contato entre os dois foram de incômodo silêncio. Apenas gestos e expressões falavam por eles.

– Como estão os estudos para os NIEMs? – Olívio inicia a conversa – Li na carta sobre o seu desejo de fazer mestrado em Poções numa Universidade alemã.

– Sim, este é meu grande sonho. Seria meu maior feito, na verdade. Apesar da grande vontade que têm os meus pais de que eu siga carreira no Ministério. – após sucinta pausa, Jasmine continuou – Isso só o tempo dirá.

– Seria maravilhoso ter você conosco, embora eu esteja seguro de que ficarei bastante contente independente da escolha.

O rapaz aproximou-se e tomou, ternamente, a mão da loira entre as suas, ela não o evitou.

– Agradeço, Olívio, de verdade. Embora eu acredite que minhas chances de trabalhar no Ministério sejam remotas, até porque a única função que me interessa é muito perigosa, na opinião dos meus pais.

– Após o mestrado na Alemanha, pretende se estabelecer e trabalhar por lá?

– Não, minha intenção é voltar para a Grã-Bretanha e abrir um boticário no Beco Diagonal ou em Hogsmeade.

– Bem, mas... – procurava bem as palavras a serem ditas – Antes disso, você não pretende se casar? – perguntou, segurando ainda mais firme as mãos dela.

– Quero, claro, sempre tive o sonho de me unir a alguém e construir família, mas como, onde com quem e quando ainda não defini. Por agora, tenho outras preocupações alheias a esse assunto.

– Compreendo, Mine, admiro sua busca por independência, você é uma mulher muito decidida... – Neste instante, o rapaz põe a vista em um elegante quadro preso à parede de tons pastéis daquela casa.

A loira votou que agora era a vez dela de questioná-lo... Principalmente sobre a sigla que precedia o nome do ex-namorado na última carta.

– Olívio, em relação a ultima vez que nos correspondemos... – ao notar que ela estaria lhe fazendo uma pergunta, ele olhou-a fixamente nos olhos – O que a sigla LTAA quer dizer?

– Já esperava que você me perguntasse... – disse, respirando fundo – LTAA significa 'Love Today And Always', ou seja, 'Com Amor, Hoje e Sempre'.

– Oh sim, entendo.

Por um minuto, arrependeu-se de ter feito aquela colocação, mas se convenceu de que era melhor assim.

– Podemos voltar à sala? – questionou, instantes depois, ao perceber que as perguntas do ex-namorado haviam definhado.

– Claro. – o jovem pôs a mão sobre o ombro dela, envolvendo-a em um meio-abraço. Embora não estivesse à vontade com aquela atitude, Jasmine não o repeliu.

O jantar estava sendo servido, os convidados conversavam festivamente, enquanto Jasmine soltava-se do meio-abraço do rapaz. Decidiu-se, em fim, por sentar entre a mãe e o pai na mesa de jantar.

Minutos depois, Snape despediu-se fria e discretamente de alguns presentes e deu célere aperto de mão nos pais de Jasmine.

– Filha, pode fazer o favor de acompanhar seu Professor até a porta? – questionou Michelle.

A loira apenas concordou e foi, ao lado de Snape, cumprindo o percurso até a entrada da casa.

– Senhorita? – Virou-se, surpreendendo-a.

– Pois não, Senhor?

– Queria parabenizá-la, em nome do Diretor, pelo resultado nos NOMs. Seus pais e namorado devem estar orgulhosos da Senhorita.

– Er, obrigada, Professor Snape. – disse, com um leve sorriso – A propósito – tomou coragem para continuar –, Olívio ficou, sim, contente pelo resultado, mas... Não somos mais namorados.

– Compreendo... – Snape levanta uma sobrancelha – E não precisa agradecer, você conhece, melhor que qualquer um de nós, as suas idoneidades. Agora, se me der licença... – girou seu corpo na direção da porta, ameaçando se retirar. – Boa noite, Senhorita... Jasmine. – hesitou, já de costas para ela, antes de concluir o seu discurso.

A loira tremeu ao ouvir seu primeiro nome sendo chamado logo por ele... Snape!

– Boa noite, Senhor, foi um prazer revê-lo. – Jasmine disse, recobrando a razão.

O homem parou de caminhar na tentativa de assimilar as últimas palavras da jovem.

"Devo estar imaginando coisas...", concluiu em pensamento antes de tornar a andar.

Após todos os convidados terem ido embora, Jasmine, ainda presa a seus devaneios, sobe as escadas e desaba na cama na tentativa falha de dormir.

– Eu só posso ter jogado uma pedra no chapéu de Merlin para essas coisas estarem acontecendo comigo... – bufou, ainda mais confusa.

"Olívio me perseguindo, Lupin exageradamente delicado comigo, Snape me chamando, em vez una, pelo primeiro nome, difícil de acreditar. Ainda por cima, me dando os parabéns pelo resultado dos NOMs, genuinamente, isso é inédito."

Suspirou, virando, entre os lençóis, o corpo para o outro lado.

"Se a Any estivesse aqui hoje, ia ficar pegando no meu pé o dia inteiro por causa dessas coisas que vêm acontecendo comigo, nem tenho desconfianças disso."

Lembrou-se sorridente da amiga. Pensou no quanto ela já deveria estar a se divertir na viagem à Rússia com o namorado.

Vencida pelo cansaço, pegou no sono.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO II**

_

* * *

_

**_Notas do Capítulo II:_**

_Engraçado, parece que os pais da Mine nem esquentam com esse tratamento um tanto carinhoso demais do Lupin com a filha. No fundo, eu acho que eles gostariam de ter o Lobinho como genro... ;P_

_Adorei as insinuações da Anita na carta mandada para a Mine, a respeito dos Professores, principalmente, em relação a um tal Remo Lupin, conhecem? Por que será, hein? A carta do Olívio também foi um amor! *-*_

_Ui, ui, ui... Gente, o que foi isso? Essa chegada e saída triunfais e com grande classe do nosso Mestre no aniversário da mãe da Jasmine, simplesmente MARA! *babando até agora*._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Se querem me ver bastante empolgada para postar logo o capítulo III, já sabem o truque:_**

**_Deixem Reviews e façam uma autora feliz! [/péssimatentativaderima]_**

**_

* * *

_**


	4. Cap III, Correspondências e Reencontros

**CAPÍTULO III - Correspondências e Reencontros.**

Devido um dia anterior conturbado, Jasmine acordou tarde no Sábado. Desceu as escadas e encontrou seus pais, festivamente, conversando na sala de estar.

– Bom dia para você também, querida. – disse, ironicamente, o pai de Jasmine ao ver que ela atravessava a sala sem sequer cumprimentá-los.

– Pai, mãe, bom dia e... Desculpem – respondeu, deixando escapar um bocejo –, deve ser o sono que me deixou assim.

– Entendemos, filha. Você parecia cansada ontem à noite. – Michelle comentou – Não é a toa que acordou quase na hora do almoço.

Jasmine andou até a cozinha e viu Nelly, a elfa doméstica dos Gerrard trabalhando no almoço.

– A Senhorita está com fome? – a voz da elfa chega até ela – Se estiver, Nelly prepara um lanche para a Senhorita Jasmine.

– Não, Nelly, obrigada, esperarei pelo almoço. – disse, mordendo, em seguida, uma maçã que estava na fruteira sobre a mesa.

Como ainda estava de pijama, subiu novamente a escada e se decidiu por tomar um banho. Mergulhou pesadamente na banheira, saindo somente meia hora depois.

Quando havia terminado de se vestir e penteava os cabelos úmidos, avistou a coruja alaranjada de Anita, com o elã de sempre, pousando sobre o parapeito da janela aberta.

Jasmine estava zelosa por saber apontamentos da amiga sobre a viagem. Desatou, delicadamente, o nó que amarrava o conteúdo à pata esquerda do animal e alimentou-o com sementes cortilhadas que estavam em um vasilhame sobre a cômoda do aposento.

Como a coruja ainda não havia alçado vôo, Jasmine deduziu que esta estava à espera da resposta.

Leu, entusiasmada, cada parágrafo escrito por Anita. Internamente, seu coração deu pulinhos de alegria ao ler que os pais do namorado tinham gostado bastante do relacionamento dela com o filho deles e a convidaram para viajar com eles mais vezes.

"Impressionante como Anita é carismática, impossível não gostarem dela.", pensou Jasmine sorridente, ao ler as palavras da amiga. "Ela merece toda essa alegria.", completou, ainda em pensamento.

Pegou um naco de pergaminho que estava dentro da gaveta da mesa de cabeceira de sua cama e uma pena para enviar, logo, uma resposta à Anita.

_"Any,_

_Tenho novidades e muitas... Você não vai acreditar! Lembra do que eu falei sobre o aniversário da minha mãe? Advinha quem esteve aqui? Não... Não era o Lupin. Bem... Ele também, mas não é dele de quem estou falando: SEVERO SNAPE esteve aqui, quase caí para trás com a surpresa._

_Eu, ainda por cima, estava encarregada da tarefa de recepcionar os convidados e acompanhá-los quando fossem embora. Mas esse não é o principal... Ele me felicitou pelos resultados dos NOMs, além de ter me chamado pelo primeiro nome, acredita?_

_Eu quase estanquei onde estava. Tenho medo de ele ter percebido alguma coisa, por isso, evito olhá-lo nos olhos. Ouvi o Harry dizer que ele é Legilimente e Oclumente. Imagina se ele descobre algo do que penso dele?_

_Mais do que isso, os Wood vieram aqui em casa também, tive até uma breve conversa com o Olívio. Ele até perguntou os meus planos para o futuro (sobre casamento e minha futura moradia até), tentei me mostrar o mais firme possível, para evitar recaídas, até porque, como você já sabe, não o amo mais._

_Curta muito a viagem, mas não deixe de estudar, estamos entendidas? O próximo ano será bem mais puxado do que o normal._

_Depois escrevo uma carta mais extensa com mais novidades, tentei ser o mais breve possível, a sua coruja já está bem impaciente aqui, por sinal. Só dando algumas sementes para ela é que posso vê-la mais comportada!_

_Com carinho,_

_Jasmine Gerrard. "_

Depois do aniversário de sua mãe e mais cartas trocadas com os amigos naqueles últimos dias, ela focou-se, outra vez, nos NIEMs.

Enquanto folheava o livro de Poções que mais gostava, um capítulo em especial chamou-lhe a atenção.

"Poções Medicinais. Isso pode me render um bom projeto futuramente! Será que o Diretor me permite acesso à Biblioteca por alguns dias para pesquisar a respeito?".

"Se bem que, para isso, necessitarei de acesso à seção reservada... Que só pode ser visitada com inspeção de algum funcionário da escola...", expôs em pensamento, já desanimada.

"Acho pouco provável que dê tudo certo... Já que Madame Pince está ausente da Escola neste período."

– Madame Pomfrey poderia me ajudar! – exclamou, levantando-se do banco onde estava assentada.

– Pai, mãe! – bradou, enquanto descia os últimos degraus da escada.

– Filha, estamos aqui na cozinha, não vai almoçar conosco? – vociferou a mãe.

– Claro que sim. Depois do almoço quero comunicá-los de uma coisa que tenho em mente... – disse, já se acercando deles e se servindo da refeição.

– O que você está tramando desta vez, hein, Senhorita? – brincou o pai.

– Depois do almoço lhes explico. – comentou, levando o garfo até a boca.

Almoçaram silenciosamente. Jasmine levou os pratos e demais louças até a pia com a ajuda de Nelly e sentou-se à mesa novamente.

– Pode nos contar agora, filha? – argüiu Steve serenamente.

– Estou pensando em ir à Escola uma semana antes do início das aulas. – diante da reação plácida dos pais, prosseguiu – Estava folheando um livro de Poções e um assunto me interessou.

– Do que se trata? – Foi a vez de Michelle perguntar.

– Poções Medicinais e como aprimorá-las. Pensei que analisar materiais de caldeirões, substituições de ingredientes, etc.. Métodos para otimizar os efeitos e fazê-los tomar proporção mais acentuada, além de levarem menor tempo de preparo.

Diante do silêncio dos pais, animou-se em continuar.

– Somente os livros que tenho não são suficientes, então, achei aceitável a idéia de mandar uma carta à Hogwarts avisando ao Diretor Dumbledore que chegaria uma semana antes e pedir, ainda, acesso ilimitado ao acervo da Biblioteca neste período.

– Decerto, já são planos para o seu Mestrado futuro, estou certo? – Steve se pronunciou mais uma vez.

– Sim, pai. Espero que vocês apóiem a minha decisão.

Michelle e Steve se entreolharam.

– Se o seu pai concordar, por mim, você pode ir.

– Pode ir sim, Jasmine, contanto que nos mantenha informados sobre o andamento das pesquisas. – o Senhor Gerrard tranqüilizou-a com a resposta afirmativa.

– Claro! Com relação a isso, fiquem tranqüilos. Pretendo partir amanhã mesmo.

– Ótimo, arrume as suas coisas e decidiremos os detalhes finais antes do jantar. Seu pai e eu estamos de saída, vamos ao Ministério.

– Mandarei a carta ao Diretor agora mesmo! – finalizou eufórica, já se levantando da mesa.

Em sua epístola, comentou sobre a chegada prematura à Escola e sugeriu que Madame Pomfrey, por ser Medibruxa, a acompanhasse durante as idas à Biblioteca, especialmente à Seção Restrita.

Ao se deparar com a carta, Dumbledore comunicou Minerva, que ficou entusiasmada com a idéia de uma das mais brilhantes alunas de Grifinória realizar um projeto desta escala antes mesmo de iniciar a vida Acadêmica.

A professora McGonagall, como vice-diretora, encarregou-se pessoalmente de enviar a resposta afirmativa à sua aluna.

Jasmine não disfarçou sua cândida euforia ao compartilhar a notícia com os pais antes do jantar.

Na alvorada, tudo já estava pronto. Foi combinado previamente que Jasmine poderia aparatar, acompanhada do pai e/ou da mãe, nos portões de Hogwarts sem complicações, pelo fato de serem Aurores ou chegar pela rede de Flu.

O pai aparatou junto a ela, mas despediu-se rapidamente, já que em poucos instantes estaria em importante trabalho a ser realizado pelo Ministério e não poderia faltar.

Atravessou a porta de carvalho, seguiu pelos corredores até encontrar-se com a Gárgula de pedra que guardava a sala do Diretor.

Disse a senha que o meio-gigante Hagrid informou ao recepcioná-la nos terrenos da Escola e entrou.

Jasmine percebeu um brilho novo nos pequeninos olhos azuis do Diretor, que lhe saudou com um sorriso.

– Quando contatei Minerva, ela ficou animadíssima com a notícia de que você estaria aqui realizando pesquisas. Bom vê-la novamente, Senhorita Gerrard.

– Igualmente, Professor Dumbledore.

– Jasmine, minha querida! – cumprimentou-a McGonagall com um abraço efusivo. – Uma das mais brilhantes representantes que Grifinória já teve.

– Concordo com você, minha estimada Vice-Diretora – principiou o Diretor –, mas sinto que você tenha de informar a sua aluna sobre a companhia que ela terá ao desfrutar de nossos livros, Minerva. – acrescentou Dumbledore, cujas vestes arroxeadas com detalhes em dourado reluziam ao confundir-se com os raios solares que atravessavam a janela semicerrada.

– Oh sim, minha pequena, é verdade. – disse a Professora, apontando um assento para que Jasmine se sentasse. – Chá? – ofereceu. Jasmine assentiu e se serviu, Minerva, logo, prosseguiu – Conversei com Severo, que estará aqui em quinze minutos. Ele irá acompanhá-la. – A Grifinória estremeceu.

– O Pro-Professor Snape irá comigo? – gaguejou, ainda incrédula.

– Sim, por mais que eu não suporte o seu humor, não nego que ele está na lista dos mais conceituados Mestres de Poções do mundo bruxo. – afirmou, com ligeiro pesar.

Diante de um sorrisinho jovial do Diretor, Minerva continuou – Estaria combinado, de acordo com a sua carta, que a responsável seria Madame Pomfrey, por sua pesquisa se tratar de poções medicinais. Estamos, não obstante, na iminência de uma Guerra e ela, neste período de férias, está a dedicar-se na organização do estoque de poções da Escola e buscando informações no Saint Mungus. – finalizou.

– Sim, compreendo, Profes... – Jasmine foi interrompida pelo marcante som da voz do Professor e do farfalhar de sua capa negra.

– Me chamou, Minerva? – perguntou, em seu tom característico.

– Sim, Severo. Lembra de sua conversa com o Diretor na qual ele lhe alertou do interesse de um aluno em formular uma concepção a respeito de poções medicinais? – Severo estreitou os olhos – Ele falava da Senhorita Gerrard, que mandou-nos uma carta há dois dias. – Minerva pôs a mão sobre o ombro direito de sua aluna – Um orgulho para a Casa Grifinória! – exclamou, esbanjando um sorriso vencedor.

– Posso me lembrar com perfeição daquela conversa, Minerva. – comentou o Sonserino, com aspereza.

– Como para acesso à Seção Restrita é solicitada a companhia e perícia de um funcionário, Dumbledore apontou-o como alternativa mais plausível, diante da ausência de Madame Pince e Papoula, que era a sugestão apontada por nossa Jasmine aqui, por se tratar de uma Medibruxa. – a loira sentiu o coração apertar.

Snape esboça hesitação, com o gesto de levantar a sobrancelha, mas aquiesce.

– Podemos nos retirar, então? – indagou o Professor já dando às costas a Diretora, fazendo o corriqueiro movimento de capa – Sinto muito pela desagradável companhia que a Senhorita terá de suportar, entretanto creio que estamos na imediação do horário do almoço e estamos perdendo tempo nesta sala. – finalizou o Mestre de Poções, com consternação na voz, fitando-a.

– Vá, minha jovem. Qualquer coisa que precisar, estou aqui. Ah, apareça para um chá mais tarde!

– Professora, hoje não poderei. À tarde, estarei nas Estufas de Herbologia com a Professora Sprout, colhendo informações sobre propriedades de algumas plantas. Amanhã, terei esse turno vago e passo aqui para conversarmos, se a Senhora assim preferir.

– Marcamos para uma próxima oportunidade, então. Vá.

– Sim, Senhora, estarei de volta no almoço. Com licença.

– Até o almoço, minha querida. – disse Minerva, agora se virando na direção do dono da capa negra farfalhante e voz arrastada – Quanto a você, Severo, controle o mau-humor, ao menos uma vez em sua vida.

O Professor franziu o cenho, girou nos calcanhares e ameaçou se retirar, Jasmine já acompanhava os seus passos até a Biblioteca.

– Posso tomar conhecimento de que tipo é o projeto que a Senhorita está a preparar?

– Sobre poções medicinais, Senhor – comentou, insegura de qual seria a reação de seu Mestre –, folheei um livro da matéria nas férias e o assunto me interessou. Já que os livros que possuía em casa eram escassos nesse assunto, pedi permissão para vir aqui.

Snape apenas assentiu enquanto a encaminhava à Biblioteca.

– Qual o seu desígnio nesta pesquisa tão memorável?

"Ele está me elogiando ou estou ficando biruta?", os pensamentos de Jasmine não lhe davam trégua.

Ao notar que o Professor tinha ficado sem resposta, pôs se a responder o que lhe havia sido questionado.

– É uma possível tese para o Mestrado ao qual pretendo me encaminhar ao terminar a Escola.

– Então, o que sua mãe comentou era verdade? Sobre o seu desejo de ser uma conceituada Mestra de Poções.

– Sim, Senhor.

Caminharam mais um pouco, em silêncio sepulcral, Snape, então, põe-se a falar.

– O Diretor bem lhe deve ter lembrando sobre os cuidados aos se visitar esta parte da Biblioteca. – apontou – Qualquer dúvida me pergunte. Muita coisa nesta seção está longe de ser inocente e inofensiva. Portanto, cautela. – finalizou, com a voz letal de sempre, ao abrir a porta.

A Grifinória sacudiu a varinha e, com um feitiço não-verbal, fez com que se acendesse uma luz prateada em sua ponta, clareando, em parte, aquele ambiente. Foi, logo, seguida por Snape, que fez o mesmo.

O Professor ficou estático e silente com a habilidade da jovem em realizar feitiços inaudíveis.

"Ela é, decididamente, brilhante...", concebeu o Mestre de Poções que, em seguida, meneia a cabeça com impaciência, na tentativa de afastar aqueles pensamentos em relação à aluna.

Ao ver que Jasmine se encaminhava a uma das fileiras de livros de magia negra, Snape puxa a Grifinória pelo braço, surpreendendo-a.

– Acho que os exemplares desta seção não são adequados a sua pesquisa... – ao notar o olhar impreciso da jovem, prossegue – São livros de Artes das Trevas.

– S-sim, Senhor – respondeu, com a voz falha –, eu sinto muito, não sabia e...

– Não há necessidade de se justificar. Você – disse, fixando as vistas nela, demonstrando-se atencioso – não aparenta ser o tipo de estudiosa que se foca nas interessantíssimas Artes das Trevas.

– Conhecimento a mais nunca é desperdício, Senhor. – disse, ao pegar e começar a folhear um livro de uma pilha tangente à parede do corredor em que estavam – No entanto Magia Negra não está entre minhas prioridades. Defender-me dela com perfeição já me seria satisfatório.

– Espero que o seu gosto por DCAT não seja por nada além da matéria...

– O que quer dizer com isso, Professor? – perguntou, já deduzindo interiormente quais seriam as intenções de Snape por trás daquelas palavras, bem insinuantes por sinal.

Jasmine continuava a passar as páginas do mesmo livro de outrora, enquanto esperava abismada por uma réplica.

– Não diga que não percebeu?

– Senhor, creio que todos entendam mal o tratamento do Professor Lupin comigo. – comentou a loira, mesmo que nem a própria tivesse certeza do que estava a dizer – Ele conhece os meus pais de longa data. Atribuo a isso o modo diferente e mais íntimo que ele se usa ao se dirigir a mim.

– Não há uma reunião entre o corpo docente em que ele não teça montes de elogios a você... – alfinetou o Mestre de Poções, em tom aparentemente despreocupado.

– Tudo de modo muito profissional, tenho certeza. – replicou, serena – Ele é Diretor da minha Casa, nada mais trivial.

Para Snape, quanto mais Mine se explicava, mais parecia se complicar.

A insegurança ao ponderar se aquilo deveria ou não estar sendo falado a ele também assombrava os pensamentos da Grifinória, mas ela deu continuidade à fala – Independente disso, não nutro interesse algum por ele além da amizade de sempre.

Ao terminar sua afirmação, teve a vaga impressão de que Snape relaxara os ombros involuntariamente em aparente alívio.

"Só posso estar vendo coisas...", ajuizava a loira.

Um silêncio incômodo instaurou-se no local. Snape demonstrava-se exultante e jubiloso em reposta ao que Jasmine lhe revelara.

– Venha cá, Senhorita Gerrard. – ela voltou-se a ele – Conheço um livro que poderá ajudá-la. – sinalizou com os dedos para que ela o seguisse e ela o fez, de pronto.

– Ahn, obrigada. – disse-lhe, em agradecimento contido, mesmo que a vontade que tivesse fosse de, naquele instante, pular nele e dar-lhe um abraço apertado.

"No mínimo...", pensou.

"Só se eu quisesse minha expulsão de Hogwarts hoje mesmo...", refletiu, enquanto caminhava atrás do Mestre com um meio-sorriso nos lábios, sonhando acordada.

Snape circulava entre as estantes, atentamente seguido por passos curiosos e apreensivos de Jasmine.

A loira viu o Mestre de Poções folheando um livro antigo, com capa preta e de couro fino.

– Veja este exemplar e diga-me se lhe será útil. – falou em tom exageradamente profissional, movendo o braço para entregar-lhe o livro e, 'sem querer', as mãos se tocaram.

A Grifinória aventurou-se no intento de agir naturalmente: uma missão, digamos, quase impossível.

Não deixando, porém, de notar um Severo Snape balançado com a situação, também.

Quando as mãos se separaram e ela começou a folhear o livro, percebeu que o Professor a fitava com um combinado de orgulho e confusão.

"Qual será a opinião que ela tem de mim?"

"Deve, com certeza, me odiar, como me detestam todos os demais alunos de Hogwarts. Decerto, me acha um crápula a exceção de Dumbledore e dos Sonserinos. Resumindo: devo ser o pior ser humano que Jasmine já conheceu."

"Isso está mais sério que eu poderia imaginar...", acrescentou, suspirando pesadamente.

Mas espera aí... Desde quando ela passara a ser 'a Jasmine' para ele?

"Ora, Ora, Severo Snape, você só saberá o que ela pensa a seu respeito se lhe fizer a pergunta...", sugeriu-lhe, mais uma vez, aquela voz interior que adora aconselhar algo inusitado.

Mas, dessa vez, ele não a ouviu.

– Senhorita – começou, encarando-a fixamente –, não acha que aqui está um tanto escuro demais para a avaliação do material relativo a um assunto de tamanha importância? – completou, polidamente.

– Receio que sim.

– Por hora, avalio que o livro que você tem em mãos e mais os outros três que escolheu são suficientes.

– O Senhor tem razão, Professor. Obrigada pelas sábias palavras e sugestões nesta manhã... – Jasmine hesitou em continuar sua fala, mas a coragem Grifinória forçou-a a continuar – Melhor dizendo, não só nesta manhã, desde que entrei nesta Escola, porém, me sinto na obrigação de agradecer.

Ela avistou um misto de conflito, surpresa e deslumbre no olhar do Mestre de Poções, mas aquilo não a incomodou.

Imaginou que talvez ele nunca tivesse ouvido, da boca de um aluno, elogio de tal calibre como o que ela lhe dirigira. Ainda mais quando se está falando de um dos 'Leões' de Griffyndor.

– Fiz o que qualquer um em meu lugar faria. – desconversou.

– O Senhor fez o que um homem bastante inteligente e sensato faria.

"Ela está mesmo me elogiando? Quem sabe estou ficando surdo ou, até mesmo, delirando..."

"Acho que preciso dormir mais. Essas horas todas de trabalho ininterruptas estão acabando comigo.", avaliou em pensamento enquanto deixavam a Seção Restrita.

Mine acomodou-se em uma mesa no canto da Biblioteca e lá tratou de se concentrar na pesquisa.

De repente, Snape a surpreende por trás, causando na loira um arrepio ao ouvir a voz do Sonserino em seu ouvido:

– Receio que esteja na hora da refeição, Senhorita... – disse de forma venenosa: o Severo Snape sarcástico retornara.

– Oh, sim, sim, claro... – anuiu – Tomarei nota de mais um pequeno detalhe antes de me retirar.

Um minuto depois, Severo viu a moça alojar seus materiais e anotações na mochila, se pôr de pé e dizer:

– Perdão se o fiz esperar e por ter tomado tanto de seu tempo nesta manhã...

O Professor nada disse, apenas assentiu, girando, em seguida, os calcanhares para sair da Biblioteca seguido, de perto, pela Grifinória.

Acontece que, no meio do percurso, Severo deixa de notar a presença da loira atrás de si, seguindo-o.

– Posso saber para onde a Senhorita está indo que não para o Salão Principal? – disparou.

– À Torre da Grifinória. Estou indo guardar os livros e minhas anotações. Em no máximo dez minutos estarei lá. – diante do silêncio do Mestre de Poções, prosseguiu – Com sua licença, Professor Snape.

Ele, no entanto, não daria um passo até que a visse sumir pela dobra da parede do corredor. Notou ainda que, vez por outra, Jasmine virava-se para trás na intenção apreciá-lo com discrição.

Antes de sumir das vistas dele, tornou o rosto e deu-lhe um sorriso tímido, mas sincero. Atitude que, segundo a percepção dela, deixou-o desconcertado.

Subiu os degraus que a endereçavam às instalações de sua Casa, pousou os livros sobre a cama e deixou o local, indo ao encontro dos demais.

A Professora Minerva, Lupin e o Diretor saudaram Jasmine com um sorriso expressivo, ao verem-na chegar para a refeição.

Havia, porém, um detalhe: dois lugares apenas estavam vagos na grande mesa, que – no período de férias e festividades – abrigava o corpo docente, funcionários e alunos que atravessavam este período nas instalações da Escola.

Ao ver as opções que o destino lhe reservara, a loira estremeceu. Um dos lugares vagos era ao lado de Lupin o outro – não, não pode ser... –, sim, era próxima a seu algoz, Severo Snape.

Lupin sinalizou com a mão para que ela se aproximasse, sorriu-lhe mais uma vez daquele jeito simpático – que só ele sabe – e o Mestre de Poções se resumiu em dar ao lobisomem um olhar fulminante, quando Jasmine caminhava para sentar ao lado do Maroto.

O Sonserino foi, no entanto, despertado do 'transe' quando Dumbledore deu tapinhas em seu braço e uma piscadela na tentativa de tranqüilizá-lo.

Enquanto almoçavam, o Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas a enchia de perguntas sobre o projeto que a Grifinória estava a realizar, encorajando outros funcionários também a fazê-lo.

À tarde, a Grifinória previu encontros com a Professora Pomona Sprout, de Herbologia, para colher detalhes e fazer observações sobre algumas plantas na estufa e questioná-la sobre diversas propriedades das mesmas.

No final daquele turno, visitou Hagrid, que a convidara para tomar chá com biscoitos – que ela comeu apenas para agradar o meio-gigante, o sabor não era dos melhores – e só retornara aos abrigos internos da Escola ao pôr-do-sol.

Subiu as escadas, guardou os materiais na mala, tomou um rápido banho, vestiu algo leve e simples e desceu para a refeição.

O número de lugares vagos desta vez se resumia a um: entre Dumbledore e Snape. O assento ao lado de Lupin, ora vago, estava ocupado por Hagrid, que não estava presente para o almoço, mas retornara para o jantar.

Severo sorri internamente e seus olhos negros ganham novo brilho ao notarem a expressão de Remo ligeiramente desapontado por não possuir a Grifinória próxima de si.

Enquanto serviam-se da comida, o Diretor compendia-se em sorrir-lhe e, sobre seus óculos de meia-lua, vaguear seu olhar de Severo à Jasmine por diversas vezes, como que se estivesse a ler a alma e as expressões de cada um deles naquele instante.

Jasmine se levantou antes da maioria. Deu um olhar sereno ao Diretor, acenou de longe para alguns colegas Grifinórios e para Lupin, pôs a cadeira de volta ao local e, antes de se dirigir ao dormitório, deu um último olhar à Snape e sorriu-lhe amenamente. O Professor, em retribuição, brandiu a cabeça de forma discreta.

Devido ao cansaço daquele dia, Jasmine se retirou cedo e adormeceu – como não podia ser diferente – com o pensamento em Severo Snape.

Na manhã seguinte, encaminhou-se, mais uma vez, à sala do Diretor. Havia sido combinado que aquele seria o local de encontro e partida de Mine na companhia de Snape.

O Mestre de Poções, não obstante, se surpreende com a presença da Grifinória, que dialogava festivamente com Alvo Dumbledore e Minerva. A velha bruxa servia-lhe chá e o Diretor contava-lhe piadas e oferecia doces. Balas de limão, desta vez.

– Vejo que a Senhorita Gerrard é pontual. – dispara o Sonserino entrando na sala a passos largos.

– Sim, Severo. Responsabilidade e exatidão no que se faz são idoneidades Grifinórias também, caso não tenha percebido. – retrucou, rispidamente, a Professora de Transfiguração – Jasmine está conosco há exatos quinze minutos.

Ao ver que o Mestre de Poções abriria a boca para rebater a fala da Vice-Diretora, Dumbledore intervém.

– Suponho que esteja na hora de irem, não?

– Sim, Diretor. – Snape, de pronto, responde – Senhorita, acompanhe-me. – completou, tornando a face para enxergar a loira.

– Professora Minerva, Professor Dumbledore, com licença. Até a hora do almoço. – disse a Grifinória, que já saía da sala na companhia do Sonserino.

– Como anda a evolução das pesquisas? – pergunta o Mestre de Poções, enquanto seguiam pelo corredor.

– Muito bem, Senhor. Colhi algumas informações bem úteis com a Professora Sprout e Hagrid no dia de ontem. Obrigada por perguntar. – respondeu, olhando fixamente para ele – O único alguém aqui capaz de entender cada palavra do que digo. – riu, timidamente.

– Cercada por cabeças-ocas, suponho.

– Não. Bem... A minha amiga Anita Lewis é uma ótima aluna em Herbologia e já me mandou algumas sugestões de ingredientes por coruja; Neville Longbottom, também.

– Longbottom? Difícil de acreditar... – respondeu, sarcástico – O principal responsável por desastres nas minhas aulas. Quando não explodia caldeirões, infestava as Masmorras com gases tóxicos devido a reações indesejadas entre os ingredientes. – completou, ferino.

– Ele era o melhor da turma anterior de 7º ano, em Herbologia.

– Pode até ser, mas não estamos aqui para falar de Longbottom.

– Claro, Senhor.

– Então...?

– Ahn, por enquanto, no plano teórico tudo está evoluindo bem. Os primeiros experimentos que fiz foram bem-sucedidos, todavia ainda preciso pesquisar mais.

– E quando perpetrará os testes?

– Isso levará um pouco mais de tempo. Meu pai tem um amigo Mestre de Poções na Romênia. Ele se ofereceu para observar meus trabalhos e me cederá um laboratório anexo ao dele. – Jasmine notou o Professor agora mais compenetrado ao que ela dizia – Aliás, só farei os experimentos mais complexos no final do ano letivo, após os NIEMs para ser mais específica.

– Creio que um projeto desde calibre não pode ficar tanto tempo só no plano teórico.

– É minha única alternativa, no momento, Professor Snape.

Severo levanta a sobrancelha, pensativo.

– E por que não pediu permissão ao Diretor para fazer as experiências na Escola? – perguntou, chegando à Biblioteca.

– Bem, eu pedi, mas... – tremulou – Ele avisou que eu tinha de repassar o pedido ao Senhor, já que as Masmorras estão a seu cuidado e...

– Você imaginou que eu não as cederia a você, estou certo?

– Não, é... Sim, Professor, foi o que imaginei. Desculpe por julgá-lo e...

– O laboratório é todo seu, Senhorita Gerrard.

– C-como?

– O que ouviu.

– Senhor Snape, nem sei como agradecer, muito gentil da sua parte. – a jovem teve o impulso de abraçá-lo, mas se conteve. Resumiu-se em mostrar os dentes em um sincero sorriso.

– Uma Guerra nos aguarda, Senhorita Gerrard. – avaliou – Pesquisas como estas não podem estancar por tanto tempo sem prática. – mascarou o verdadeiro motivo.

O próprio Severo sabia que a principal razão era a proximidade que dela teria todos os dias, não somente o confronto contra as trevas.

– É verdade.

– No início do ano letivo, terá um laboratório a seu dispor nas Masmorras. – afirmou, ao adentrar a seção restrita na companhia da aluna – Está em busca de quantos livros na visita de hoje, Senhorita? – mudou, de súbito, o foco da conversa.

– Por ora, um ou dois já serão o suficiente – respondeu, prontamente –, gastarei o restante da manhã analisando as minhas anotações e averiguando as medidas ideais de ingredientes a serem adicionados no curso das experiências.

A loira caminhava, lado a lado, com o Mestre, explicando-lhe o andamento da pesquisa. Quando, repentinamente, é obstruída por uma tábua solta no assoalho que a fez tropeçar. Já estava esperando sentir o contato com o chão...

Quando se sentiu segura por dois braços fortes que a tomavam, firmemente, impedindo-a de cair.

Ela perdeu a noção de onde estava ao sentir o perfume de Snape em suas vestes. Naquele instante, os olhares se cruzaram.

A 'sorte' dos dois, porém, é que os rostos estavam razoavelmente afastados. Caso contrário, não mediriam as conseqüências por seus atos.

O Mestre de Poções equilibrou-a no solo, segurou – delicadamente – as pontas dos dedos de Jasmine e depositou um beijo demorado nas costas de sua mão direita, antes de soltá-la.

– Tome cuidado, Senhorita – falou, olhando-a nos olhos –, aqui é escuro e há anos esta seção não vê manutenção do piso.

– Eu agradeço, Professor – respondeu uma Jasmine ruborizada e pasma com o que havia acontecido –, muito gentil de sua parte me ajudar.

Ele nada disse, apenas pôs-se a caminhar, enquanto se repreendia pela atitude que tomara há pouco. Ser tão gentil com uma 'Grifinória', quando, na verdade, deveria estar com a carranca – demonstrando todo o seu mau-humor – de sempre.

Ao final daquela semana, o período de férias se encerraria. Os amigos de Jasmine retornariam às instalações da Escola e a rotina de aula volveria a todo o gás, para os alunos do sétimo ano principalmente.

A loira estava radiante pela notícia que recebera de Snape no dia anterior. Poderia, por fim, desempenhar sua pesquisa com maior calma e precisão desde já.

Jasmine percebera, no entanto, a expressão do rosto de seu Professor ao narrar-lhe o fato de que a parte experimental de toda sua pesquisa seria realizada com um Mestre de Poções, amigo de seu pai na Romênia ao final do ano letivo.

"Por que será que o Professor Snape mudou tão abruptamente?", pensava, "Ele é muito difícil de compreender. Ainda insistem em asseverar que nós, as mulheres, é que somos complicadas".

"Abdico-me de tentar entender e resolver o enigma que é Severo Snape...", bufou, inquieta.

"Por enquanto.", completou – serena –, deixando escapar um meio-sorriso enquanto caminhava pelos Jardins para visitar a cabana de Hagrid.

Jasmine teria um laboratório só para ela. O que será que os pais dela achariam disso?

Ficariam, decerto, contentes pelo progresso rápido que o projeto levaria. Ainda mais porque estaria sob os olhos de um dos Mestres de Poções mais conceituados do mundo bruxo, fascinante! Mal conseguia acreditar no que o destino lhe reservara.

A parte teórica de seus trabalhos evoluíra assustadoramente após aquela visita à seção reservada e à colheita de informações de alguns amigos e Professores, Snape – que lhe recomendara Bibliografias utilíssimas –, Hagrid e Sprout com mais participação, naturalmente.

Mandou cartas a seus pais e à Anita. Quando Any enviara a resposta não escondia o entusiasmo e o espanto diante da notícia.

Anita, além disso, afirmara em sua carta que estaria na Escola mais cedo que os demais alunos. A morena chegaria à Hogwarts no Sábado à tarde e faria companhia à Jasmine nestes últimos momentos de descanso.

Assunto para as duas amigas não faltaria.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO III**

* * *

**Notas do Capítulo III:**

Deols, ê coisa boa, hein? Visitas na companhia do Mestrinho, com direito a tropeço e queda nos braços dele, hein? Me segurei para não colocar um beijo entre os dois, comofas/

Leitores, imaginem ter de escolher entre se sentar ao lado do Remitcho e do Sevie? Isso é o que toda mulher de bom senso pede a Deus. ;B

O que será que está se passando na mente do Severo ao convidar Jasmine para se instalar em um laboratório nas Masmorras? Teria ele ficado com 'ciúmes' pelo fato de outro Mestre de Poções observar os trabalhos dela? Será que ele já sente algo por ela ou apenas aprecia sua companhia?

* * *

Beijos e deixem reviews, hein? o/

* * *


	5. Cap IV, Um Minuto

**CAPÍTULO IV - Um Minuto**

Era um belo Sábado ensolarado, Jasmine havia realizado algumas medições de ingredientes pela manhã e pesquisado suas reatividades químicas.

Após o almoço, todavia, a loira preparava o dormitório que dividiria com Any, Gina e Caroline – a última seria sua nova companheira de quarto –, neste sétimo e último ano.

O programado seria que Anita chegasse à Escola – em uma carruagem – uma hora e meia, aproximadamente, após o meio-dia.

Um barulho, porém, a surpreende: era a porta que se abria com energia.

– Jasmine – uma mais do que eufórica Anita caminhava dando pulinhos para dentro do quarto –, que bom vê-la! – exclamou a morena acolhendo Mine em um 'abraço de urso'.

– Amiga, você não tem noção do quanto a Escola estava vazia sem você! Era tão difícil ter um turbilhão de pensamentos na cabeça e não ter com quem compartilhar, em todos estes dias. – Anita deu a ela um olhar cúmplice, em total compreensão ao que Mine quis dizer – Que tal, neste tempinho antes do jantar, irmos passear perto do lago para compartilharmos as novas? – sugeriu, risonha – Eu conto dos dias na companhia do Professor Snape e você fala das 'aventuras' com o Simas, o que acha?

– Perfeito! – aceitou Any, de pronto, se soltando do abraço.

– Vamos, deixe-me ajudá-la a arrumar seus pertences antes de descermos.

– Eu agradeceria bastante.

– Vou colocando seus materiais naquela estante, enquanto você organiza suas roupas e demais itens.

Aparelharam tudo em meia-hora. Anita tomou um banho rápido, se vestiu e as duas Grifinórias saíram pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda conversando festivamente.

Quando já estavam próximas ao seu destino, encontram o Diretor que hes saúda com um sorriso jovial.

– Boa tarde, minhas jovens.

– Boa tarde, Professor Dumbledore. – respondem em uníssono.

– Senhorita – focou o olhar em Jasmine –, tenho de felicitá-la pelo avanço do projeto. O Professor Snape ficou fascinado com o seu trabalho. – os olhos de Alvo cintilavam mais intensamente a cada palavra proferida – Estou, genuinamente, surpreso com a cessão do laboratório, algo inédito desde que Severo é Professor aqui.

Jasmine emudeceu, impressionada.

– Foi um grande feito, parabéns. – a loira sorriu em resposta – Quanto a você, Senhorita Lewis – o Diretor tomou agora a visão da morena –, como se foi de viagem?

– Bastante tranqüila, obrigada.

– Estou indo à minha sala, alguns Aurores do Ministério da Magia virão à Escola mais tarde, se não as convidava a um chá.

– Não precisa se incomodar, Diretor. Estávamos de saída. – Jasmine esboçou um meio-sorriso. – Temos muitas novidades a compartilhar, iremos ao lago.

O Diretor assentiu-lhes com a cabeça e, segundos depois, se viu conversando com um quadro que se dizia pasmo em saber da cessão, por Snape, de um laboratório a um aluno.

No meio do caminho, as duas deram de cara com diversos Aurores nos Terrenos da Escola.

– Eu acho que eles vieram reforçar as proteções da Escola antes de as aulas começarem. – palpitou Jasmine.

– É verdade. Você-Sabe-Quem se fortalece a cada dia.

– Mesmo com a derrocada de Fudge no Ministério, Dumbledore ainda não confia em todos eles. Contudo, pelo que vejo, os que vieram demonstram ser boa gente. Decerto, devem ser amigos do Diretor. Alguns deles, inclusive, estiveram no aniversário da minha mãe.

– Estão indo para a Floresta Proibida. Será que há algo escondido lá?

– Não tenho certeza, mas opto por não duvidar dessa possibilidade.

– Mine, eu gostaria mesmo era de saber onde Harry ficará agora que terminou os estudos e é maior de idade. Será que não é perigoso para ele ficar longe de Hogwarts?

– Você acabou de fazer-me lembrar algo que Gina expôs a mim por carta.

– Vai, conta! – exclamou Anita, excessivamente curiosa.

– O Harry passará boa parte do ano letivo aqui na Escola. – diante da expressão de 'entendi nada do que você quis dizer' de Any, a loira prosseguiu – Dumbledore é esperto demais para deixar o Harry à deriva. Todos sabem que Hogwarts é um dos locais mais seguros do mundo bruxo!

– Mas o que ele vai ficar fazendo aqui o tempo todo?

– Ela me contou que Harry será assistente do Professor Lupin, mas eu suspeito de algo mais. – comentou Mine, engenhosa.

– Do quê?

– Ele deverá ser treinado por todos os Professores nesse meio tempo. – pontuou – Lupin e Flitwick deverão ajudá-lo com os mais variados feitiços, para que ele contraia desenvoltura com os não-verbais. – disse, se sentando na beira do lago – Suspeito, ainda, que Dumbledore ou o Professor Snape deve ensiná-lo a bloquear a mente, por meio da Oclumência.

– Você tem razão.

Após este, os mais diversos assuntos tomaram parte da conversa.

Anita conversara sobre os passeios na companhia de Simas na Rússia, a visita a alguns países vizinhos. Elencou, além disso, as bases de seus estudos para os NIEMs.

Enquanto isso, Jasmine comentava sobre as visitas à Seção Restrita da Biblioteca da Escola na companhia de um Severo Snape bem diferente do habitual e a respeito da cessão das Masmorras para os trabalhos dela.

A loira não conteve a risada diante da mostra de espanto no rosto da amiga quando contou a ela do tropeção durante a visita e que o Sonserino a havia tomado nos braços impedindo-a de dar de cara com o chão empoeirado.

Já era final de tarde quando Hagrid acenou para elas, de longe. O meio-gigante convidou-as a uma visita em sua cabana. O Sol já se punha quando elas deixaram o local e iam, pelo caminho de pedra, se orientando até o Castelo.

No dia seguinte – um Domingo nublado –, Anita se inteirou das análises da amiga, palpitando, geralmente, sobre algumas quantidades de ingredientes e recomendava alguns exemplares que poderiam ajudá-la nas pesquisas. A morena era, verdadeiramente, primorosa quando se está a tratar de Herbologia.

Neste trinta e um de Agosto, os alunos já chegavam às disposições da Escola. O dia primeiro de Setembro marcaria o reinício da rotina de aulas.

Após um final de semana de grande afã, as amigas checaram o mural onde estavam dispostos os horários a serem enfrentados pelos estudantes naquele primeiro mês de curso.

– Não acredito que todas as segundas, logo cedo, teremos aula nas Masmorras com o Snape. O sétimo ano não poderia começar pior... – disse Caroline, nova amiga e colega de quarto de Gina, Anita e Jasmine.

– Ah, gente, não é tão ruim assim, vai... Teremos horário livre depois da aula dele. Só à tarde teremos ocupações outra vez: aula de DCAT. – retrucou a loira.

– Só que ter de acordar cedo, no primeiro dia de aulas, para encarar o mau-humor do Professor Snape ninguém merece, convenhamos! – comentou Gina, em tom brincalhão.

– Só uma namorada mesmo para conseguir amansar a fera! – brincou Todd, um aluno do sexto ano, arrancando risadas dos Grifinórios burburinhos a respeito do Mestre de Poções só cessaram quando os alunos viram a Professora McGonagall se aproximando, com uma expressão nada amistosa.

Os burburinhos a respeito do Mestre de Poções só cessaram, quando os alunos viram a Professora McGonagall se aproximando, com uma expressão nada amistosa.

– Gostaria de saber quem dos Senhores lançou bombas de bosta na entrada do Salão Comunal de Sonserina? – ninguém respondeu – Se eu descobrir quem foram os responsáveis, o Senhor Filch terá um prazer enorme em acompanhá-los em uma detenção que vocês nunca sonharam ter de encarar.

Todd e Maxwell se entreolharam, os dois que armaram tudo antes do horário do jantar.

Depois de organizarem a rotina de aula e terem sua refeição, as quatro amigas voltaram ao dormitório. Bastante cansadas, logo adormeceram.

Após o cansativo dia que foi o anterior, Jasmine e Anita quase perderam a hora.

– Acorda, Anita! O tempo para o café-da-manhã está quase se esgotando! Temos que nos apressar.

– O quê? – respondeu Any ainda sonolenta.

– O que ouviu, Any. Cuida, estamos atrasadas!

Arrumaram-se da maneira mais breve que conseguiram e deixaram suas acomodações, foram as últimas do sétimo ano a se dirigirem ao grande Salão para o desjejum.

Chegaram ao Salão Principal. Viam que, pouco a pouco, as mesas iam se esvaziando. As duas tiveram que comer o que estivesse a sua frente da maneira mais breve possível.

Jasmine, já satisfeita, fitou o relógio: faltavam sete minutos para a aula de Poções começar.

– Amiga, vamos! Temos apenas sete minutos! – disse ela – Ou melhor, seis agora. – corrigiu, quando o ponteiro dos minutos do relógio se moveu adiante – Você sabe que o Professor Snape não tolera atrasos, não é?

– Tomara que o morcegão esteja com um humor melhor hoje: 'Missão Impossível'! – Anita agora imitava o som da música do filme trouxa com aquele nome, arrancando gargalhadas de alguns Grifinórios que não possuíam descendência bruxa que ainda estavam no Salão. Não demorou a receber um cutucão de Jasmine, em resposta, para que deixasse a cantoria e se apressasse em comer.

O que lhes aguardava era uma aula-dupla de Poções com a Corvinal. Snape já ia dar o seu discurso inicial de sempre, antes das aulas, e colocar os alunos para trabalhar.

Até que Jasmine e Any chegam ofegantes às Masmorras e preparam-se para pegarem os lugares do canto direito da sala.

Sem se virar, Severo notou que alguém havia entrado.

– Um minuto atrasada, Senhorita Gerrard. – disse, ainda anotando instruções no quadro negro – Ah... Que surpresa! Vejo que não foi só você que perdeu o horário. A Senhorita Lewis também. – completou, depois que se virou e notou que a loira tinha companhia – Menos dez pontos da Grifinória pelo atraso das duas. Vão para os seus lugares, não tenho o dia todo! – vociferou.

– Nossa, nem um minuto de atraso ele tolera... – cochichou um aluno da Corvinal no ouvido de outro.

– É verdade, o humor dele não deve estar dos melhores. – começou, virando-se para um grupo de alunos da Corvinal – Só pode ser falta de mulher... – finalizou o aluno, causando risadinhas abafadas naquele canto da sala onde estavam.

– Como ele notou que a pessoa que chegou atrasada era você? Às vezes, tenho medo dele, sabe? – Any sussurrou no ouvido da amiga, enquanto elas se dirigiam aos seus lugares.

– É, vai entender, Anita. O Professor Snape é um mistério... – retrucou Jasmine no mesmo tom suave, mas com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

Ao terminar de anotar as instruções no quadro, o Mestre disse:

– Hoje faremos uma poção que serve como antídoto para venenos. Ponham-se em duplas.

Após ver os pares, pouso a pouco, se formando, desatou a falar:

– Acredito que, agora, devem começar... – disse, dando espaço a uma leve pausa – Com um detalhe, relatem os passos realizados em um pergaminho e entreguem-no ao final da aula junto com a poção engarrafada. – continuou, apontando para os frascos sobre uma bancada à esquerda de onde ele estava – Estão esperando o quê? Vamos, comecem, seus incompetentes! – murmurou, segundos depois, ao perceber que os alunos ainda o olhavam.

– Any, que tal eu ir preparando a poção e você se encarregar de fazer as anotações? – sugeriu Jasmine.

– Ah, claro. Assim é até melhor, Mine, porque não tenho muito talento para Poções, sabe? – comentou – Lembrei daquele dia que você me pediu para mexer a poção e eu quase viro o caldeirão com tudo!

As duas sorriram e começaram a fazer o que lhes tinha sido ordenado.

Vinte minutos depois, o Mestre de Poções já iniciava a inspeção pelos caldeirões dos alunos para ver os resultados que, por sinal, eram desastrosos. Nenhuma dupla tinha agradado-o até então.

Jasmine parou um instante e olhou à sua esquerda. Via a complicação e nervosismo de seu colega Yan, que estava fazendo o trabalho todo sozinho, tão desajeitado quanto o ex-aluno Neville Longbottom. Resolveu ajudá-lo antes que o Professor Snape viesse inspecionar o seu caldeirão.

Yan seria o próximo antes dela.

– Yan, adicione um pouco mais de Bezoar e mexa no sentido anti-horário, vai melhorar o feitio da poção. – disse Jasmine baixinho.

O grifinório assentiu e fez o que a colega havia sugerido. O resultado foi bastante satisfatório, o aspecto da poção melhorou consideravelmente.

– Hum, nada mal, Senhor Dent. Perto do que eu sugeri, mas receio que tenha que tirar cinco pontos de sua Casa. Pensa que eu não observei as observações que a Senhorita Gerrard lhe deu? – disse sarcástico, se divertindo com a feição assustada do grifinório.

O aluno ficou paralisado e nada pronunciou, a menina apenas havia cochichado algumas dicas, bem baixo, por sinal.

Agora era a hora da verdade para elas. Snape surpreendeu Jasmine por trás, fazendo-a tremer.

Vendo que não tinha a comentar sobre a poção, pois estava perfeita, restou-lhe soltar um pouco de seu veneno:

– Tão insuportável quanto a Granger. Aquela intragável sabe-tudo me deu muitas dores de cabeça, caso você não saiba. – disse, com sua voz aveludada, no ouvido da aluna que estava limpando a bancada – Você não fica se exibindo a todos como ela. Sempre foi muito sutil em seu comportamento em turma, Senhorita, mas isso não impede que eu tenha repulsa dessa sua compaixão típica de alunos da Grifinória. – comentou, se afastando dela.

Ainda não muito longe de seu ouvido, ele ironizou:

– Os NIEMs se aproximam, vamos ver como a Senhorita se sai. Espero que não decepcione seu Professorzinho Lupin. – grunhiu, dando ênfase ao nome do Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

– Também espero o mesmo, Senhor. – disse Jasmine contrariada. Remo era um segundo pai para ela. Não admitiria que Snape falasse nesse tom a respeito do seu amigo, mesmo que ela estivesse começando a se sentir atraída pelo Mestre de Poções.

– Como? – contestou Severo surpreso com a resposta dela.

– Nada, Professor, desculpe. Voltarei ao meu trabalho. – falou Jasmine acalmando seu tom de voz.

– Logo suspeitei. Estanhei quando a Senhorita respondeu ao meu sutil comentário daquela maneira. Já ia perguntar "Quem é você e o que fez com a Senhorita Gerrard?", mas vejo que já voltou ao normal. – falou o Mestre com o escárnio que lhe é típico.

A loira nada respondeu, prestou-se apenas a terminar de limpar a bancada e dar os últimos toques para a amiga sobre a poção, enquanto ela anotava no pergaminho com a letra redonda que lhe é peculiar.

– Nem parece aquele Snape, o que será que deu nele? – comentou Anita contrariada.

– Sinto que só terei palavras mais suaves dele quando estivermos fora de sala. Duvido que ele deixe esse tom mordaz facilmente. – disse Mine, sendo que nem a própria tinha certeza do que dizia.

Jasmine se ofereceu, como de praxe, para levar o frasco com a poção pronta para o Professor, Anita ainda guardava suas coisas. Elas foram as primeiras a terminar.

– Professor, aqui estão o frasco da poção e o pergaminho com as anotações. – disse docemente, de maneira que só ele ouvisse o que ela tinha a contar-lhe.

– Posso saber o porquê da cabeça baixa, Senhorita? – disse levantando o queixo de Jasmine para olhá-la nos olhos.

Ela sentia muito medo de ter contato visual com o Mestre de Poções. Havia praticantes de Legilimência em sua família. Conhece muito bem quando alguém invade o pensamento alheio. E, simplesmente, desejava – com todas as suas forças – que ele nunca lesse o que se passava em sua mente. Temia que seu Professor descobrisse o que Jasmine sentia por ele e a rejeitasse.

– Não pode ser... – disse Snape, hipnotizado ao fitá-la nos olhos.

– O que houve, Professor? O Senhor está bem? – perguntou Jasmine com a voz trêmula.

– Sim, Senhorita. Deixe sua poção em minha mesa e saia! – rosnou o Professor aumentando o tom de voz e virando-se de costas para ela.

– Senhor, mas...

– SAIA AGORA! – interrompeu Snape, já descontrolado.

– Com licença. – falou Jasmine, suavemente, direcionando-se à porta – Bom dia, Professor Snape. – e fechou a porta, deixando o mestre de poções preso em seus pensamentos.

"Não é possível que ele tenha lido meus pensamentos em tão pouco tempo. O que será que deu nele para me expulsar daquela maneira?", ela se perguntava, enquanto esperava, do lado de fora, que Any saísse da turma.

– O que aconteceu, Mine, por que não me esperou?

– Ora, Any, você não viu? O Professor Snape, simplesmente, me expulsou de lá quando fui entregar a poção engarrafada a ele.

– Deve ser porque fomos as únicas que acertamos, não é mesmo?

Jasmine balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. O argumento da amiga parecia plausível para ela, que deixaria – pelo menos temporariamente – de se perguntar o porquê daquele comportamento de seu Professor de Poções.

Com a sala de aula agora vazia, Severo Snape se sentia perseguido por insinuações de sua mente...

– Quem essa fedelha pensa que é? – vociferou, andando de um lado para o outro da sala – Por Salazar, não sei o que está acontecendo comigo! – continuou – Eu sou Professor dessa aluna há anos, admiro o comportamento dela e nunca havia olhado-a nos olhos tão diretamente antes. – completou, inconformado.

Agora, já estático, puxou a imagem dela em sua cabeça, lembrando-se da hora em que a teve cara a cara.

– Ah, aquele olhar... Traz-me boas e más lembranças: São os mesmos olhos de... Lílian... – completou a frase docemente, com um suspiro, ao falar o nome da mulher que mais amou (não só a que mais amou, como a única por quem, um dia, nutriu o tão nobre e verdadeiro sentimento de amor).

– E não sei o que a fez se preocupar comigo. – disse, tentando recompor o controle, contudo foi em vão – Ela perguntou se eu estava bem, será que eu transpareci estar tão abalado assim? – cobrou-se – Ou, então, seria alguma forma de gratidão pela ajuda que lhe ofereci durante as pesquisas ou pela cessão do laboratório?

Severo Snape não queria assumir para si mesmo, mas aquela Grifinória chamara – desde sempre – a atenção dele por ser discreta durante as aulas, porém aplicada e interessada nas provas e atividades realizadas em turma. Era sua aluna favorita.

Como se isso não bastasse, ele ainda teve a visão profunda daqueles olhos verdes presos aos seus por alguns segundos, que foram suficientes para que Severo se desconcertasse com a lembrança de Lílian Evans.

"O que será que a Senhorita Gerrard pensa sobre mim", questionou-se "Com certeza deve me odiar e pensar que a odeio também. Mais: deve ter a idéia concreta de que sou um 'Comensal da Morte' com o coração de pedra, incapaz de demonstrar carinho por alguém.", continuou "Sou mesmo um ser desprezível", completou, dando um suspiro silencioso.

– Severo, acalme-se, homem! – vociferou, tentando restaurar o seu jeito Sonserino de ser – Melhor deixar esses pensamentos para lá antes que eu fique louco... – continuou, direcionando-se às bancadas para apanhar os itens lá deixados pelos alunos e guardá-los no armário.

– Por que vou me preocupar com o que aquela cabeça-oca Grifinória conjetura sobre mim? Tenho coisas mais interessantes com o que me ocupar.

Mesmo afirmando aquilo, não pôde deixar de notar que a única bancada que estava perfeitamente organizada e limpa era aquela em que Jasmine, momentos antes, estivera.

"Bem, cabeça-oca ela não é... Ela é magnífica."

– Nem com ela distante de mim consigo evitar sua lembrança... – desabafou, ao depositar de volta no armário todos os itens utilizados naquela aula – Isso não é bom. DE-FI-NI-TI-VA-MEN-TE – falou, espaçadamente, enfatizando as sílabas da palavra dita – não é bom!

Sua imaginação não lhe dava sossego.

FIM DO CAPÍTULO

* * *

**Notas do Capítulo IV:**

"São os mesmos olhos de... Lilian... – completou a frase docemente ao falar o nome da mulher que mais amou (não só a que mais amou, como a única por quem um dia nutriu o tão nobre e verdadeiro sentimento...)." Será que é mesmo a única? Isso só a continuação da fic irá transparecer, no entanto, esta explicação vem só depois. I feel so!

O que será que fez Snape tomar esse tipo de comportamento? Será que ele leu os pensamentos de Jasmine?

* * *

**Beijos e DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

* * *


End file.
